


Married

by titaniumsansa



Series: The Sharp Bell Collective [1]
Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Old Married Couple, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nina Sharp is married to William Bell, but most days it doesn't feel like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Dedicated to Caitlin.

She looks at the ring on her finger, closes her tired eyes for a moment. The weight of the ring feels heavy on her finger tonight, in the privacy of her home is the only place she can ever wear her wedding ring. Legally she’s Nina Bell, but no one has seen William in a long time and they keep it secret. Neither of them need for her to be used to get to William when she can’t even get to him.

 

She knows most people wear their wedding rings on their right hand but she likes to feel it on her left with her real fingers. It feels so much heavier after she ends the update of the day or the last few days to William and just hopes he receives it. He’s never responded and every time she sends messages she wonders if he’s dead, if a spy is reading their messages, if he reads them and can’t respond or if he’s just forgotten about his promise to try and communicate and about her.

 

Nina wonders if he reads them or if someone else does, if the reader understands the snippets  __ of code she slips into her messages, the code she and her husband created.  _ I love you _ she says between sentences about Massive Dynamic’s stock value.  _ I miss you _ she adds between paragraph changes.  _ Are you coming back? _ She wonders to him after as she informs him about the politics of the dimension she’s stuck in. She’d do anything to be stuck over there with him. But there might be another Nina Sharp, another Nina Sharp he choses to pay attention to. The thought makes her skin prickle and something ugly boil in her blood, but she remembers that if William can’t even respond to her she’s sure he isn’t paying attention to any woman. William would be faithful by default if nothing else.

 

Nina Sharp is married to William Bell and has been for years, but the secret has been kept for decades. It was simple and done online, neither she or William are particularly religious and they didn’t need witnesses. She ends the message with a reminder,  _ I love you _ before she sends it. With a sigh, she slides the ring off her finger and puts it somewhere safe. She’s married, but it doesn’t feel like it sometimes.

* * *

 

Finis


End file.
